In recent years, systems that use the technology of near field communication using cards in which IC chips (IC cards) are embedded to enable use of automatic ticket checkers at stations, payment of product prices at stores with electronic money, and the like have become widespread. The near field communication is communication that can be performed by devices when they come within about, for example, 10 centimeters from each other. In such a system, when an IC card is held over a reader-writer, use of an automatic ticket checker at a station, payment of a product price at a store using electronic money, and the like are possible. Further, systems that enable use of automatic ticket checkers, payment of product prices, and the like in the same manner by embedding such an IC chip in a mobile telephone and holding the mobile telephone over a reader-writer have also become widespread.
In addition, recently, there is a system in which an arbitrary program stored in a mobile telephone is executed by holding the device in which an IC chip is embedded near a reader-writer. For example, there is a system in which, by holding such a device in which an IC chip is embedded over a reader-writer installed in a store, a coupon that can be used at the store is provided to the device.